thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel Saves the Day
Diesel Saves the Day 'is the seventeenth episode of the third season. Plot Diesel growled as he shunted Arthur's vans of fish; he had been placed there for hiding the big engines' tenders. However, Arthur was pleased. "Thanks for the help, Diesel! It sure is getting busy around here," he said cheerfully, "Don't you just love the smell of fish?" Diesel snorted. "Pah! You're welcome to it!" Arthur chuckled and puffed away. Just then, Rosie puffed in with The Fat Controller on board. "Diesel, you are no longer stationed here. There's a coal shortage; a load of coal was supposed to arrive today on Bulstrode, but he needs repairs. I need all of the Diesels to do most of the work, and that includes you. Most steam engines will stay in their sheds. You need to go to the Docks to get your instructions." he said. Diesel was delighted. "Oh, thank you sir! It would be delightful to replace those steam engines!" he chuckled and rolled away to get his instructions from the dockyard manager. "Hold on, Diesel! I'm not replacing my engines with you!" cried the Fat Controller, but Diesel was too far away to hear. A little while later, Diesel was working with 'Arry and Bert at the Shunting Yards. "Isn't it lovely? Now that worthy Fat Controller can see what us Diesels are made of." he said to them, but they had different views. "I'm rushed off my wheels! It's horrible!" exclaimed 'Arry. "We may be better than steamers, but I'm not used to this much work!" added Bert, "Oh, knock it off, you lazy engines. I have real work to do instead of sitting around moaning." and Diesel oiled away. After a while, the rest of the Diesels agreed with 'Arry and Bert; they were too lazy to do any work. The Diesels held a meeting at the Dieselworks. "I propose that Diesel get the coal from the Mainland!" Diesel 10 boomed. The rest of the Diesels murmured in agreement. Diesel was cross. "Why can't YOU do it, Diesel 10? At least I actually do work! The rest of you just sit around complaining." Diesel 10 snapped Pinchy at Diesel. "If you say another word, I'll take your wheels off!" Diesel gulped and didn't say a word, like Diesel 10 wanted. Diesel raced away, towards the Mainland. A few hours later, Diesel was in London, searching for a pile of coal, but all he could see was more and more Diesels like him. "It's good to see that the Mainland has modernized, but I still need to find the coal!" Then, he saw a big engine that looked similar to Gordon. Diesel didn't know it yet, but it was Gordon's only brother left. Flying Scotsman. "Can I please borrow some of your coal?" asked Diesel, pleading, "All of the other Diesels on Sodor sent me to get some coal, but I can't find any!" Flying Scotsman agreed. "We must get those poor steam engines running again!" he said. Soon, the coal was in Diesel's trucks, and Diesel hurried back towards the Island of Sodor. On Sodor, the Fat Controller spoke severely to the Diesels. "You Diesels cause nothing but trouble!" he moaned. The Diesels, however, were very pleased with themselves. Just then, Paxton arrived. "Hello, everyone! What's this, then?" The Fat Controller explained how the rest of the Diesels were being very lazy. "Don't worry, sir! I'll help, and I'm sure Mavis and Salty will help too!" "Excellent!" smiled the Fat Controller and walked away just as Diesel rushed in with the trucks. "Sir, sir!" he cried, "I've got *pant* the shipment *pant* of coal that you wanted!" The Fat Controller was surprised, and was very pleased. "Well done, Diesel! You are a Really Useful Engine!" he smiled. Diesel 10 groaned, "Do you have to say 'Really Useful,' sir?" The Fat Controller ignored Diesel 10 and walked away. Soon, the steam engines were puffing along as usual. "Hooray! Hooray for coal!" they cheered as they wheeshed by Diesel. Diesel chuckled evilly, "Oh, you won't have that black petroleum for long!" he sniggered. "What's petroleum?" asked Sidney, who was right next to Diesel. "Petroleum is just another word for fossil fuels. Coal is a fossil fuel! Get that in your mind!" huffed DIesel. Sidney said nothing as he rolled away. Characters *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Diesel 10 *Arthur *Sidney *Paxton *Flying Scotsman *Sir Topham Hatt *Rosie ''(does not speak) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Mavis (mentioned) *Salty ''('mentioned)'' Category:Season 3 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes